Humiliation
by Cipherism
Summary: Every mistake Dipper made, a certain dream demon took advantage of the situation and tormented the brunette. Bill is obsessed and possessive over his puppet, who knows what will happen to Dipper. (BillDip)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This isn't my first story, however, I made a new account to have a fresh start. I hope you enjoy, Reviews and favourites are appreciated!

Dippers eye's flashed open when a certain over-excited girl bounced on his bed, making him groan loudly. "M...Mabel..." He slowly sat up, quickly stretching, then furrowing his brows at his twin. "Why?!" He abruptly bursts out, hearing a reply of girly giggles. "Hey! Hey Dipper! Guess what!" She smiled widely, continuing to bounce. Her braces shined as the rising sun reflecting off of the metal, right into Dippers eye. He grunted childishly and covered his face, releasing a drawn out sigh of slight frustration. "I don't know..." The boy muttered, feeling defeated. "It's a certain red heads birthday...And I think you know who..." She puffed out her cheeks cheekily and poked Dipper's cheek, adding her own 'boop' sound effect with the poke.

Blinks.

"It's We- Oh man!" Dipper bit his lip and massaged his temples. "I completely forgot! How could I forget!" He shook his head in his belief. "Don't worry bro bro! I totally have something planned!" She laughed maniacally, jumping off his bed, and doing a mini star jump. "Like what...?" He quirked an eyebrow, slightly concerned. "Oh...You'll find out.." She stated in her usually cheery, lovable tone. After that, she skipped out of the room, leaving Dipper alone and confused. Dipper sat on his bed, his thoughts wandered, oh well, he may as well let this play out. He reached out, his slender, pale arm searching his bed side table for his hat, which to the brunette's surprise, was not there. "Huh?" He blinked, turning his head and eyeing the empty space, the place which rightfully belonged to his hat. "No way..." He ruffled his own hair and sighed. "This is not gonna be a good day.." His lips pursed as he shook his head in dissatisfaction. He stepped out of bed, arching his back, waiting till it made a 'click', then let his arms dangle down by his sides, like noodles. He walked down stairs, approaching a table, where his sister was holding her knife and fork and banging them on the table. "Breakfast, breakfast!" She said, half cheery, half demanding. Dipper rubbed his neck awkwardly and walked into sight, taking a seat at the table. "Morning kid." Stan said with a cocky grin, bringing a plate of pancakes and placing them in the middle of the table. Mabel's eyes narrowed, looking like she could kill someone. She quickly slung out her arm and jabbed her fork into some pancakes, dragging the pancakes to her plate and devouring them. "Morning." Dipper mumbled, bringing one pancake to his place and cutting it up into triangle pieces and tidily eating them. "Hey kid," Stan began, chuckling softly and looking down at Dipper. "what did you get for your girlfriend?" His eyebrows wiggled as he nudged the smaller, now blushing, boy. Stan leaned down and whispered, "I have some advice on how to woo that type of lady." He then stood up straight, lifting his head up and released a loud, grating laugh. "Eugghhh..." Dipper rested his on the table, his face completely red, gosh, everyone enjoyed embarrassing Dipper, it was like a hobby. Whilst Dipper groaned to himself, Mabel abruptly left, running off randomly, Dipper and Stan both watched her run out. "What's up with her?" Dipper commented, placing a piece of his pancake in his mouth. Stan replied with a shrug.

"Hehehe." Mabel giggled, running into her room. She lifted up her pillow, picking up a box that she's been hiding. "Dipper wanted to give her this for her last birthday," She brought out a silver necklace which said 'Wendy'. "but he was too shy. Ahhhhh...Young love..~!" She chirped. Back downstairs, a grumpy Dipper got up, walking back up to his room. He needed to look presentable today, that means no cap, although it was already missing. Dipper and Mabel both got ready, had showers, brushed their teeth and got ready, all they had to do was wait now.

10 hours later

After a day of binge watching random shows, it was time to go. Dipper looked at the clock, feeling sweat drip down his face. It was dead on 6PM. Dipper was wearing a black suit with a snazzy bow tie, whereas Mabel was wearing a long dress with rainbows and unicorns on it, they both looked reasonable cute, even the nervous boy. Stan, Mabel, Dipper and Soos (who only just showed up in casual clothes), hopped into the car and made their way to the destination of the party. During the car ride, Mabel poked Dipper and leaned closer to him. "I think you'll need this." Dipper blinked in confused as a small box was dropped into his hand. He opened it and released a small gasp, turning to Mabel. "How did you find the necklace?!" Mabel instantly replied with a chuckle, grinning widely. "I have my way...!" She laughed and turned her head, looking out the window. "You're a life saver.." He muttered under his breath, smiling warmly.

Dipper decided to close his eyes for a bit, thinking about him and Wendy dancing romantically together, what a sweet thought...It soon turned sour. Dipper jumped up, flailing his arms and screaming.

Bill.

His thoughts were interrupted with that piercing chuckle, which echoed through his mind. Following the chuckle, he heard that tormenting voice mutter 'Pine Tree.' Dipper gripped his shirt and breathed heavily, this...This couldn't be happening. "Kid?!" Stan swerved the car in shock, eventually getting back on track. "What's wrong?!" Mabel panicked, swiftly turning her head to look at her brothers "N-Nothing..." Dipper breathed out, still recovering from shock. "I just had a nightmare...Kind of.." He un-clenched his fist, staring at his palm. "Just a nightmare.." He muttered again to himself. "Is that all?! We could've crashed, kid!" Stan croaked, then grunted in annoyance.

They eventually got to the destination, which was an abandoned warehouse with loads of lights coming out of. Someone spray painted the number 16 on the outside of the warehouse, it stuck out since it was bright red. They all stepped out of the car to be greeted by a familiar voice. "Duuuuudeees!" A certain red headed girl and walked up to them, she was currently tipsy, but still able to communicate clearly. Wendy looked at Dipper and cocked an eyebrow. "You certain only dressed up for the occasion!" She laughed, making Dipper become flustered, Dipper had a gut feeling that things weren't going to turn out well. "A-Anyways..." Dipper coughed, attempting to change topic. "Happy birthday Wendy!" The brunette smiled sweetly, reaching into his pockets and bringing out a small box, handing it to Wendy. As she opened it, Dipper felt Mabel nudging him, she was smiling like a crazy person. "I...I love it! This is so rad, Dipper! Thanks dude!" Wendy hugged Dipper and patted his back... hard. Dipper winced silently, a shaky, forced grin plastered on his face. "G-Glad you like it." The Pines' (plus Soos) entered the warehouse, hearing the heavy music mixed with drunk teens vomiting. Dipper scrunched up his nose. 'This is going to be a long night.' Dipper sighed to himself.

Dipper stuck next to Wendy, trying to join every conversation she had. "Hey, how 'bout ya get us some drinks." One of Wendy's friends suggested. Dipper bit his lip and nodded, twirling on his heals and walking to the punch bowl. Dipper kept his eyes on the floor, feelings out of place, these people were definitely intimidating, he had to find a way to leave a good impression. Dipper was lost in thought, so lost in thought that he didn't see the girl in front of him. Bump. Uh oh. Dipper felt him smack into someone, then feeling something wet fall...fall on his crotch. The girl tipped the drink right onto Dipper crotch. 'You've got to...Be kidding me!' Dipper mentally shouted. He heard some laughter in the background, he turned his head to see some blonde boy, with piercings all over his face, laughing at Dipper. "Look! The baby pissed himself! Ahah!" And with that statement, it instantly caused a crowd and a wave of laughter. Dipper looked around, his eyes welling up with humiliation. 'I can't cry!' He mental scolded himself, it was hard, but he found a way to maintain his tears. The twin found an opening and took advantage of it. He sprinted and pushed someone out of the way, running out of the warehouse.

'No, no, no! This wasn't meant to happen!' He breathed heavily, finding a tree outside to hide behind. "Ugh..." He groaned softly, holding his head in his hands. "Everyone saw she tipped it on me..." He muttered. Dipper rubbed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. 'I'll just go back and laugh it off...So people will laugh with me, rather than at me...I hope." His failed attempt to reassure himself gave him goosebumps instead of reassurance, great. Anyways, he was more or less ready to return. He lifted his head out of his hands, blinking and then widening his eyes. Everything around him was grey, there was only one explanation. Dipper quickly looked left and right to look for that insane equilateral, when suddenly he heard that same laugh echo above him. "Bill!" Dipper growled and looked up, seeing Bill twirling his cane around. "What's up Pine Tree? You certainly put a good performance on just then! AHAHAH! You should have seen your face! It looked sooo c!" His non-existent face expressing a wry expression. Dipper only grunted in response. "What do you want Bill?!" Bill disappeared and then reappeared on top of Dipper's head. "Oh nothing much, just seeing you humiliated brings joy to my heart!" He laughed and spawned a heart shape out of the blue flames. Dipper just scrunched up his nose in disgust and turned away from the demon. "How about you go and doーyou know, the demon stuff...You demon things do..!" Of course, the brunette attempted to sound threatening, but failed miserably. "AHAHAHA! This is what I like about you Pine Tree! You're hilarious!" He kicked his small legs back and forth and disappeared, reappearing in Dippers face. "Listen up, Pine Tree, I have a small...Suggestion I'd like to put across." Bill's eye arched maliciously. Before Bill could even begin to continue, Dipper crossed his arms and huffed stubbornly. "There's no way in hell I making a deal with you, if that's what you mean." And with that statement, Bill again laughed. "No! No! More of a...Partnership...~" He drew out his words and swung his cane around. "How about I get revenge on the girl, and that moron who laughed at you?" Bill suggested, awaiting the brunette a reaction. "Oh? And how will you do that. I believe that violence isn't theー" Dipper was abruptly interrupted by Bill. "I can humiliate them! You don't know what I know, Pine Tree." His tone turned mischievous, making Dipper quirk an eyebrow. "You can't know everything about everyone." Dipper stated, nodding at his own comment. "Believe it or not, I do Pine Tree. I know everything. You know what else I know? At exactly 11:26PM, on a Thursday night, you go in the bathroom to play with yourself. Such a dirty boy. HAHAHAHAHA!" Once Bill said this, Dipper's face lit up like a light from utter embarrassment. He pulled down his cap to try and hide his flustered face. Dipper knew he was bad at lying, so instead of making himself look like a fool, he quickly decided to change topic. "S-So...Ehm...How would you humiliate them, exactly?" Dipper asked within a muffle, his blush slowly fading away. "Well ya see kid, I need a physical form to do that...So I was thinking...I could use your body? Now just wait kid let me explain. I could have a time limit, for 30 minutes I could humiliate them fools and then return your body! Wah-lah!" Bill swung his cane around, analysing Dipper's confused face. "Only half an hour...? How do I know you won't steal it again?" Dipper's eyebrows furrowed at his own remark. "Well, you currently don't have anything on you that I need, nor are we close to-" Before Bill could finish, Dipper butted in. "Why are you doing this? This has nothing to do with you anyways." And with that, Bill chuckled. "Well you see, I'm the only one that's allowed to torment you, Pine Tree. No one else should have that privilege. Now, is it a deal?" Bill reached out to Dipper, his hand setting alight. Dipper's face was a small bit flushed, he didn't fully understand, but he reached out and grabbed Bill's hand nonetheless. Once Bill gripped his hand, he yanked Dipper's spirit ((I don't know exactly what to call it)) and pulled it out, taking control over Dipper's body. Bipper's eyes slowly opened, struggling to blink in sync. "I just love the feeling of being in a human body!" Of course, Bipper slapped himself in the face, enjoying the pain.

Dipper's sprite looked extremely concerned, he floated down to Bipper and got his attention. "Remember, half an hour, don't do anything stupid or make a fool out of me." Dipper frowned, watching Bipper. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Bipper waved his hand, not paying full attention. They both made there way back inside, Bipper had a massive, mischievous grin, it made Dipper feel sick. "Hey look! It's pissy pants!" The boy who pointed out Dipper before, once again, pointed him out. Bipper laughed crazily. "Oh look! It's the lying scumbag who claims he's lost his virginity! How's life hanging? Heard about your break up, heard you were so close to getting laid. So sad to hear that the girl was almost being sick after seeing that small dick of yours! Ahaha!" Bipper placed his hands on his stomach, throwing his head back and laughing crazily. The boy's jaw dropped, then he looked around, shaking his hands. "H-Hey! He's lying! I'm not a virgin! Nor have I got a small dick!" The boy protested, hearing laughs surrounding him. The boy turned and glared at Bipper. "I'll get you back for this, asshole." And with that, he stormed outside. "Oh I'm sure you will!" Bipper mocked, his laughing fit finally coming to and end. He scouted out for the girl, once he spotted her, he walked over and nudged her. "Hey sweet cheeks. How's hanging? Sorry about tipping your drink earlier, you stunk like piss and I could barley keep my eyes open! Ahaha!" Bipper once again, began laughing. The girl's face lit up red. "You're such a bull shitter! I don't smell like piss! Do I?" She turned to look at her friends, who were cringing, turning their heads. "Asshole." She stated, walking off to find another group of friends. A sigh of relief escaped Dipper's lips, thank God Bill didn't do anything TOO over the top, like killing them. Dipper swooped down and floated next to Bipper, he found his facial expressions very entertaining, it was obvious that Bill didn't get to inhabit a body that much. "So...You're done now...?" Dipper flew close to Bipper's face to get his full attention. "Oi! It's not time yet! Aren't you a selfish one, Pine Tree! Let me at least have something to drink." Bipper spoke to Dipper, people began to look, noticing that he was talking to nothing, great, now people will think Dipper's insane. Before Dipper could protest, Wendy came running up to Bipper, waving her hand. "Yooo! Dude! You totally put them down! It was so cool! Who knew you had it in ya!" The red head laughed and nudged Bipper proudly. "People change sweet cheeks." Bipper winked, looking evil, Wendy had shivers down her spine. "Oh, make sure not to fall for me, red, I'm already in love with someone, who's a male." Bipper stated sternly, making Dipper scream. "B-Bill! What's wrong with you?!" Bipper fell to the ground, a certain demon floated out from it. "Times up! You can have your body back." Bill floated away and disappeared. Dipper was floating there with his mouth hung wide open, this couldn't be happening. "I'm not gay! Oh no...What will Wendy think?!" He looked back at his body, which Wendy was shaking. Wendy called over Stan, who came running. "Kid!"

He shouted, shaking Dipper. Stan picked up Dipper's body and three it over his shoulder, guess it was about time for Dipper's spirit to return to his body, which it did. He flew into his own limp body. He eventually regained consciousness, opening his eyes slowly whilst his body twitched. "You awake kid?" Stan asked, hearing a grunt in reply. Dipper squirmed and somehow wormed out of his grip, landing on his butt and grunting. "Come on kid, we're going home." Dipper looked up at Stan, seeing Mabel and Soos already waiting by the car. He stood up, brushing himself off, feeling bashful in front of the others. Mabel opened the car door and jumped in, shuffling over to the other side. Dipper was about to get in, when he felt the back of his shirt being yanked. He felt his body hit the cold, hard floor, then the feeling of someone's handing a gripped his neck, the boy Bipper made fun of was back and boy, was he pissed. Dipper's eyes were filled with fear, he could get badly hurt, or even worse, killed, and the worst thing was, Dipper was too weak to defend himself. He closed his eyes, attempting to breathe and to his surprise, he could breathe perfectly fine, the sensation was gone. Dipper opened his eyes and blinked, but then...He felt like he was going to throw up. There laid the boy's body, dead. There was blood oozing out of his eyes and mouth, a stench of death occupied Dipper's nose. Dipper used his feet to push himself back, coughing, his eyes watering. There was only one explanation...

"Come on Pine Tree, it's just a little blood! Your supposed to be a man for satan's sake!" Bill laughed, but Dipper was far from happy. "Bill! You're crazy! I can't believed you killed someone! Well I can...But, you're absolutely sick!" Dipper covered his mouth, his eyes wandering the grey surroundings. "I'm sick, what of it! Ahaha!" Bill went silent, then appeared very close to Dipper's face, his triangular body burning a dark red. "I'm the only one who can hurt you, humiliate you, or make you feel any emotion other than happy, you hear me, Pine Tree." Bill's tone was serious, it sent shivers down Dipper's spine. Dipper gulped and stared into Bill's eye, watching every move, he slowly backed away, feeling intimidated by Bill's aura. Bill disappeared again and then reappeared as his normal self, floating slightly above Dipper. "You can't escape, Pine Tree. You'll always be my puppet and I puppet can't do anything without a puppeteer." Bill's words faded, as well as the grey surrounding, everything started moving again and the first thing that Dipper heard was a high pitched scream coming from Mabel. "Waaaahhhh!" Dipper also screamed, but of course it was fake, he needed to pretend like he knew nothing. Stan tried to calm Mabel down, it struck her badly.

5 hours later.

It was 1AM, Stan, Dipper and Mabel were all in the room, they just had a phone call that the boy had a problem in his brain that gradually got worse. The alcohol had put pressure on his brain and the amount of drugs smoked just pushed it over the top. Dipper swallowed hard, Bill must have crushed his brain, or something bad, he's a demon, who knows what he could have done. Mabel stood up, her face blank, she was traumatised from earlier and all Dipper and Stan could do was just watch, no comfort would help her. Mabel made her way up stairs, Dipper following behind. "Goodnight kids." Stan muttered. "Night Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied, eventually making his way into his bedroom. Once he brushed his teeth and got into his pyjamas, he laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Mabel...These things do happen to people. All you can do is stay strong, me and Grunkle Stan will be here for you, always. Goodnight Mabel." Dipper turned on his side and closed his eyes, dreading what Bill had in store for him.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm not sure about continuing this story, I'll see if people enjoy it first, which I hope y'all did, thanks for reading this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Decisions

**OOPSY. I've been gone for a while, haven't I? Well, I'm back! I really want to continue with this story, it's gonna be fun! Feel free to review or review, of course ya don't have to! I'm just rambling, anyways, on with the story!**

 **Warning: Mention of suicide, it doesn't happen but is mentioned, so if anyone doesn't like it, I would advise skipping the mid-section section of this story.**

Who knew what time it was? Dipper certainly didn't. He had been staring up at his ceiling for, God knows how long. Of course he was exhausted; however, he felt his body shake, the feeling of vomiting and the feeling of panic. What if Bill came back, what would he do? Mabel was traumatized enough and he himself was practically paralysed with fear.

Dipper felt his eyes slowly shut, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, it seems that his will power wasn't enough, and soon enough, he was fast asleep. He tossed and turned, sweating like a pig, waiting for that same cackle that sent shivers down his spine.

 _Oh Pine Tree~_

Dipper's eyes flashed open, hoping to see the ceiling, but that wasn't the case. He was surrounded by grey. He knew where he was. He quickly sat up and swiftly looked around, seeing nothing, then hearing that very laugh that he dreaded. He looked up to see the certain triangle demon hovering about him.

"Why, hello there!" Bill laughed at the human's expression. Dipper fell back, using his legs to push himself back. He tried to speak, but he was all jumbled up, panicking.

"What's wrong Pine Tree? Cat got your tongue? Haha!" His sickening laugh echoed through the brunettes head.

"W-What do you want!?" Dipper managed to utter out.

"Oh….Well…Nothing special…" Bill blushed, well of course it was fake, he was just teasing the brunette. "I just would like to…Hmm, lets see, how should I put this…I would like to borrow your puny weak body!"

"No way in hell!" Dipper protested, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'm never making a deal with you again; get that through your triangle head!" Dipper gritted his teeth.

"Yeesh, so stubborn." Bill folded his arms then sighed. He eye glanced at Dipper and then stared right into his eyes. "I have an offer that you might consider listening to. It's to do with your precious shooting star…It doesn't consist of me stealing your soul…This time." He laughed whilst spinning his cane.

Dipper cocked an eyebrow and stood up, brushing his clothes off and then folding his arms. "This sounds suspicious…Although I'll hear you out." He said wearily, eyeing the triangle.

"Well, I'll make shooting star forget about the incident recently, she'll be completely back to normal. You may think she'll forget about the incident over time, but I assure you, Pine Tree, she'll be mentally torturing herself until…" Bill stopped swinging his cane, his eye curving as if his non-existent mouth was smirking. "…She kills herself." And with that said, Bill's piercing laugh echoed in the minescape.

Dipper's face turned into a face of horror. 'No…No! She wouldn't….She can't…' The thoughts raced through Dipper's mind, almost bursting into tears. Imagine his life without her…He couldn't. His heart pounded, this decision was somewhat life or death, the risks were too high to make any abrupt decision; however, Dipper's mind was clouded, the only thing that crossed his mind was saving Mabel.

"What do you need me to do?" Dipper glared a Bill, who was clearly having the time of his life.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Pine Tree, I might have to tear your eyeballs out!" Bill laughed hysterically, making Dipper sneer. "Ahha…Anyways." Bill tilted his hat. "I need you to pass some messages on to a few of my friends; I can't do it, since I haven't got a physical form."

"Sounds easy enough...There must be a catch" Dipper now moved his hands to his hips, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Well…They have to be summoned, I can't summon them since," Bill spawned a scientific diagram of the human body. "I don't have a physical form. But don't worry, I'll make sure they don't tear you limb from limb…Probably."

"Whatever." Dipper rolled his eyes. "I just want to get this over and done with..." He stated softly.

"Great Pine Tree, I look forward to working with ya! 12am tomorrow, just go into the woods and I'll be there, see ya kid! Oh, and make sure to bring some paint, preferable red." And with that, everything gained colour and Dipper was staring at his ceiling. "Well that was abrupt…" Dipper sighed and turned to the side.

 _5am._

'Damn…I better get some shut eye…' The brunette muttered, he turned on his other side and slowly closed his eyes, until he fell into a deep sleep.

' _Dipper!'_

"Who's there?'

' _Wake up, Dipper! Wake up!'_

A grumble slipped from the brunette's mouth as his eyes slowly cracked open. He sat up and rubbed his head, expecting to see his twin and yet…

Mabel was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, almost like a statue. Dipper's face saddened.

'I have to do this for her…' He though; dreading later on.

 _12am_

Dipper rubbed his hands together, they were gloved. He was walking into the forest, his face and nose red from how cold it was. He covered his face with the scarf, hoping to warm up. He strode into the deeper parts of the forest until…

"Greetings, Pine Tree! Ready to get shredded into strips? Aha!"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it."

"Did you bring the paint?"

"Yep." Dipper took off his backpack, unzipping it and pulling out a tin of paint with a brush.

"Well done Pine Tree, I didn't think you humans had a good memory, I mean you're all pathetic and idiotic! Anyways, let me just…" Bill became smaller and crawled into Dipper's ear, making Dipper freak out. "Don't worry kid, I ain't actually in your ear, I'm in your mind!"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

After half an hour of setting things up with Bill's exact instructions, he was done. Now he only had to repeat after Bill.

"Asetnoheptus fernomia!"

Red smoke circled around the summoning symbol, making Dipper back and gulp.

Soon, a hideous monster spawned, releasing a loud growl. He was a black shadow with bright red eyes and sharp teeth like daggers. He viciously growled and moved towards Dipper, who was almost screaming.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, but once he opened them, everything was grey.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bill shook his small arms. "This meat bag is mine to torture. Anyways, we things to discuss." Bill hovered over to the shadow beast, quickly turning back to Dipper. "Oi, buzz off over there, this is adult stuff, kid."

Dipper pouted, turning around and walking away, sitting a decent distance away. 'Tch, if only I wasn't here to help Mabel…' Dipper sighed to himself, but then smiled. 'Bill was so calm when he saved me, it was pretty cool…!' Dipper giggled to himself. 'Although…' Dipper glanced at Bill, pouting. 'I feel kind of left out…Not fair.' Dipper shuffled uncomfortably.

'Hey, hey, hey! I can't feel these emotions just because of a demon! And not just any demon, it's Bill Cipher! Jeez..' Dipper sighed to himself, looking down at his hands which were splashed with red paint.

Dipper blinked and looked up at the two, hearing his name being mention, in fact, Bill was calling him over.

"This is Dipper Pines, he's currently my slave at the moment, I could do with much better, but whatever. Kid, introduce yourself!' Bill said giving Dipper a hit on the head with his cane.

"H-Hey! I'm not your slave you pathetic monster!" He growled at Bill.

"He's a stubborn one, isn't he?" The dark figure chuckled.

"Hell yes he is, it can be a pain, but I'd rather a stubborn one instead of a boring goody-two-shoes." Bill chuckled, the dark figured joined as well.

"You should let me borrow the kid sometime, I have some things in mind I'd like him to d-"

"He's my slave and mine only, he ain't up for sale, sorry, I have big plans for this little Pinetree." Bill turned to look at Dipper, who was embarrassed because of being referred to as an object. Bill's eye curved into a wicked non-existent smile.

Dipper gulped loudly, feeling his bones shake and heart pound. What could he possibly want with Dipper?


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**GUESS WHO GOT A LAPTOP NOW- THIS GUY. I've got a job now and I've been saving up, finally bought a laptop, wooooop! Now I can actually update this and finish it. Aighty oh, here we go. Feel free to review, follow, favourite, or just read! Enjoy it guys, hope everyone had a merry Christmas and happy new year! Also there are some un-canon characters, I wouldn't really say OC's, they're just put there as an obstacle.**

* * *

Dipper sheepishly looked down and shuffled uncomfortably. He was a young, small human boy, trapped in some sort of purgatory with two extremely powerful demons...Not The best situation to be in. He gazed at them both with a nonchalant expression, he didn't want to subconsciously furrow his brows, the demons might get the wrong idea and assume he's giving them a dirty look. He's never seen Bill talking so casually, it was liking seeing a completely different person...Well, demon in this case. They seemed to be discussing something important. Suddenly two hands reached out and grasped each other, the two demons shook each others hand and with that, the bleak figure bursts into flames and disappeared.

"Jeez wiz, what a moody idiot." Bill laughed. He obviously conned the other demon some how.

"Was that really important? Why did I have to go through such anxiety and stress over a 5 minute pointless talk?" Dipper stated impatiently.

"You shouldn't be complaining, your sisters well-being is on the line." Bill scoffed, hitting Dipper over the head with his cane, it wasn't a gentle tap, it really hurt.

"Ouch! Why would you do that?" Dipper sneered, rubbing his head.

Bill stayed silent, eyes piercing into Dipper's soul. If he had a mouth, he would most defiantly be smirking.

"Your pain is hilarious." Bill beamed, hitting him again, letting out a deranged laugh.

"Stop! I did what you asked, now just get lost!" Dipper snapped.

And with that, the grey surroundings vanished and Dipper was back in his bed. Bill was nowhere to be seen. Weird.

Dipper sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around. How come Bill listened to him and left? Dipper was puzzled, but he wasn't complaining.

01:47AM

'I'd better get some shut eye.' Dipper mentally said to himself; however, he was shaking. His body wouldn't stop shaking and he had no idea why. He was paranoid. He lifted up his hand and used it to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

What the hell...?

Dipper weakly got up and stalked his way to the bathroom, he tried to be as quiet as possible. Once in the bathroom, he turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Dipper was shocked. He was sweating, his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and was as pale as a ghost, he looked like Mabel's old zombie boyfriend.

He turned on the tap and cupped his hands, catching some water in then and throwing it on his face. He grabbed a towel and dried his face, looking back up at the mirror again. He noticed that he has a red mark on the top of his forehead, Bill.

Bill's sadistic laugh reminiscence in his mind. His voice whilst hitting Dipper sounded so...Vicious. Dipper was scared.

Dipper's fist clenched as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I wont let that god forbidden demon take advantage of me." He muttered to himself.

And with that, Dipper closed his eyes, attempted to get some sleep, it took a bit, but he eventually got to sleep.

"Dipper!"

Huh...? Who was that?

"Dipper!"

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, his surrounds blurry, before he could rub his eyes, he got launched up in the air.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dipper screeched in a girly tone, confused as hell.

He landed back on his bed, the springs loudly creaking.

"Yo Dipper!" The larger man smiled innocently, sitting on the head of his bed.

"Jesus...Soos you scared the life out of me! Don't jump on my bed, I don't want to through the ceiling!"

"It's okay buddy, good way to wake up." Soos said with a smile.

"Why are you on my bed anyways?" Dipper quirked a brow.

"I am here to summon you...For breakfast!" Soos smiled and pulled Dipper out of bed.

"W-Wait!" He stuttered, feeling the warmth of his blanket leaving him.

Dipper followed Soos and went downstairs, seeing a nonchalant Mabel and an over happy Stan.

"Morning kid!" Stan said in his rusty voice.

"Morning Grunkle Stan...Why so happy?" Dipper said cautiously, it was really strange to see his grunkle this happy.

"An old friend of mine is comic over mine, bringing his son and daughter, so you two best be on your best behavior ." He smiled, grabbing two plates of food and putting it on the table.

"I hope he isn't a scummy scammer like you..." Dipper muttered under his breath.

"You better watch your tongue, kid." Stan frowned, pissed off at the statement.

"Kidding...Kidding...Anyways, what's his kids like? How old are they?" Dipper said, picking up a piece of toast.

"Well, he's 2 years older than you, so he's 16, meanwhile his sister is only 13." He stated. "They can be brats, especially the older kid, he's strayed off onto a bad path, thinks he's one of them hardcore metalhead or something.." Stan muttered.

"Oh." Dipper said with a mouthful of toast. "Doesn't seem like my type of friend, but I'll try. Maybe Mabel will have another love interest!" Dipper swallowed his toast and laughed; however Mabel wasn't amused. They all sat down in silence awkwardly. The silence broke as a loud knock echoed through the kitchen.

Dipper choked and coughed. "They're here already?! I'm not even dressed yet!" Dipper said in embarrassment, looking down at his childish pajamas.

"Knock, knock~ No one answered so I...Well, just let myself in." A figure emerged, chuckling deeply.

"Simon!" Stan shouted with glee.

A bearded, middle aged tall man entered the room, he was grey like Grunkle Stan, he also seemed quite shady.

Behind Simon two smaller people emerged. One wasn't that small, in fact he was almost the same height as Simon, the other was really small, the same height as Mabel if a comparison was made.

"Stan! Old buddy!" Simon opened his arms and gave Stan a pat on the back, Stan doing the same in return.

"Who are these munchkins?" Simon ask, making eye-contact at Dipper.

"Kids, introduce yourselves." Stan stated, a grin on his face.

"I-I'm Dipper, nice to meet you, sir." Dipper gently bowed his head politely.

"This is my sister Mabel. Stan is our great uncle." He carried on, noticing that Mabel didn't speak for herself.

"Ah, nice to meet you both!" Simon smirked.

"This is my son, Ryan, he's just recently turned sixteen, and this little one is called Boots, she's 13 years old. Now kids, shoo, go make friends, and all that stuff, me and Stan have some catching up to do." Simon pushed the kids lightly on the back, gesturing them to go.

"Kids how 'bout you give them a tour around?" Stan suggested, heading into the room with Simon.

"Uhh...Alright. Uh like I said I'm Dipper and this is-" Dipper was cut off midway.

"Take me to the shop." Ryan said sternly.

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat and nervously nodded.

He pulled Mabel with him, but she refused. Boots was poking Mabel, attempting to get her attention.

Dipper sighed and decided to leave the two girls, heading out the door. He was too scared to look back in case Ryan either, one, wasn't following and he would have to go back and get him, two, Ryan was following and would just be glaring at him.

Dipper jumped when Ryan walked beside him and inched away.

"U-Uh, the shop is about a 10 minute walk.." Dipper muttered under his breath.

"Whatever." Ryan said, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, as well as a lighter. He placed it in his mouth and cupped his hand over it, then flicked the lighter and wah-lah, he was smoking, to Dipper's dismay.

"So," Ryan began. "How old is your sister? She's a cutie, I like the quiet shy types."

Dipper frowned, he felt upset. Bill promised that Mabel would forget everything that happened at the party but it seems she still remembers and she's tearing herself apart. He clenched his fist, Bill better keep his promise, or else.

"Uh kid?" Ryan quirked an eyebrow.

"O-Oh! Sorry I was day dreaming...Me and Mabel are twins, we're both 14 at the moment."

"Heh." Ryan laughed t himself. "Sounds like a threesome I had a few months ago.

...What?

Dipper scrunched up his nose. He didn't know whether or not to feel embarrassed or grossed out.

"Thanks for the info." Dipper coughed awkwardly.

"Do you drink?"

"What?" Dipper replied, Ryan sure wasn't patient, the moment he finished talking he would always mention something else.

"Like alcohol? Do any drugs?" Ryan took a puff of his cigarette.

"No...? Why would I?" Dipper frowned, seems as though Ryan is a bad person, he was already not fond of him.

"That's sad." He muttered instantly.

"Not really, I'm not stupid, why would I ruin my body with toxic waste." Dipper spoke up, getting defensive.

"Because you only have one life, you should experience everything, kid." Ryan grunted.

"That could apply to anything, would you throw yourself out a window because you haven't 'experienced' it yet? Would you drink perfume because you 'only have one life? No, didn't think so." Dipper scoffed.

"Oi, don't get cheeky now, you don't know shit."

And with that, there was silence. They eventually made it to the shop, Ryan bought what he wanted, whatever that was, and started heading back. Dipper had never felt so awkward in his life, he felt bad for getting worked up but he doesn't regret what he said.

"You don't really seem like the feisty type, but hey, all quiet people have their own quirks." Ryan stated, smirking.

"I'm not feisty, I just stand up for myself."

"Okay smartass." Ryan rolled his eyes and stole Dipper's hat, putting it on his own head.

"G-G-Give it back!" Dipper shouted, feeling his face heat up, he was so embarrassed, his forehead was on display. He was so ashamed, why did this happen to him?!

"Woah." Ryan said, leaning closed to Dipper, looking at the mark on his forehead. Dipper slapped his hands onto his forehead and backed away, eventually falling onto his butt.

"Chill dude, it's just a mark. So that's why you're called Dipper? That's pretty rad." Ryan stated, sitting on the grass, facing Dipper.

"You really think so?" Dipper said, feeling more confident, his cheeks now returning to their normal colour.

"Yeah, it's pretty cute." Ryan said with a toothy grin.

Just as Dipper's face cooled down, it instantly heated up again from the remark.

Ryan started crawling closer and closer, Dipper had no idea what was going on.

He felt a squeeze his jaw open and something slip into his mouth.

He couldn't believe it, Ryan had his lips on Dipper's, not just that, he wasn't just kissing, he was French kissing Dipper. What the hell was going on?!

Dipper instantly raised his hand and slapped Ryan against the cheek, shaking with nerves.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Dipper shouted angrily.

Ryan rubbed his cheek which now had a red mark. "Well, I thought you were inviting me, the look you gave me just made me assume that."

Ryan sighed and looked away. "Guessing no friends with benefits then? Guess I'll attempt to do the same with Mabel." Ryan stated.

"Don't you dare touch her! You're just a perverted freak and a bad person!" Dipper shouted, standing up and wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"No, I'm just a sexually frustrated teenager, like everyone is, even you." Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Shut up, stop trying to justify yourself, you just forced yourself onto me, you pervert!" And with that, Dipper dashed away, he knew that Ryan didn't know where to go since he went a different way home rather than the path he walked earlier on.

Once Dipper got home, he slammed the door and panted heavily, sweating.

To his surprise, he felt someone hug him. He blinked, he pushed them away gently and gasped.

"Mabel!"

* * *

 **I'm leaving this chapter off by here only because I have big plans for the next chapter, I'm already in the middle of writing it, I'm so excited, hehe. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter will be out really soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Anger

**Ahhh here's chapter 4, hope y'all like it, I lost motivation but I'm kinda getting it back? I hope this is up to your standards! If you do like it, or would like to request anything to happen in future chapters, feel free to leave a review and suggest anything! Aight, here we go.**

 **Trigger warning, sensitive viewers may want to skip the last part of the story.**

 **Possibly more BillDip in this ;)))**

" Dipper! Where have you been?!" Mabel hugged him, laughing and rubbing her cheek against his. Dipper was speechless, the sudden change in Mabel's behaviour was overwhelming; however he was relieved, this means that Bill kept his side of the deal and all his efforts wasn't for nothing. Dipper was silent for a while, which made Mabel concerned, she reached her hands up and cupped Dipper's face.

"Bro...?" She looked at him with concerned eyes. Dipper felt a smile emerge on his face, this smile turned into a laugh. Dipper titled his head back, laughing, he placed his hand's over his eyes to wipe away the tears.

"I'm so happy to see you." Dipper said in a cracked, weak voice.

Mabel started tearing and and pounced on Dipper, hugging him tightly.

"I'm happy to see you too, bro-bro." The twins embraced tightly, not wanting to let go of her.

After a while of hugging Mabel pushes Dipper away gently and stood up, reaching her hand out to him.

"Lets go play." She smiled. Dipper returned the smile and grasped her hand tightly, standing up.

"Yeah." Dipper nodded, his face becoming red because of happiness. As they began to walk to the other room, there was a loud, aggressive knock on the door. Not once, but several times. This sent a shiver down Dipper's spine; however Mabel happily skipped to the door, humming in a happy tone.

"Coming~!" She said, grabbing the door handle and opening the door.

There stood an extremely angry Ryan, staring at Dipper with hatred.

"Hi Ryan!" Mabel smiled happily and greeted the older boy.

"Hi, cutie." The expression on Ryan's face instantly changed to something more welcoming, this filled Dipper with dread. Dipper angrily furrowed his brows at Ryan's remark towards his sister.

"Oh you!" Mabel blushed and giggled uncontrollably. "Where are you been by the way?" Mabel said, allowing him in and closing the door behind him.

"Ah, I was abandoned and had no idea how to get home. It was a pain in the ass." Ryan subtly sneered at Dipper, gritting his teeth. Oh he was beyond mad.

"Whoever did that is a meanie! Just forget about them you're home now! Come make some cakes with me!" Mabel grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him into the other room.

"M-Mabel!?" Dipper called helplessly, watching them leave the room. Dipper noticed Ryan look back at him, making Dipper step back a bit, he decided not to follow them, it could turn ugly.

"Ignore him, he can't hold a grudge for long." Dipper jumped and the voice, he totally forgot Boots was there. Her soft voice startled him, he ended up blushing, feeling embarrassed.

"O-Oh...Is that so." Dipper sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head.

"He has a short fuse. It's best if you stay away from him, he'll only be tempted to hit you." Boots said softly, playing with her own long hair. "He's always been like this, it's like a child refusing the grow up, he can be so annoying..." Boots started her voice eventually trailing off.

"Ah, thank you, that's reassuring." Dipper said, smiling. He walked over and sat on the chair opposite from Boots. He placed his elbows on the table and held his head.

"Your hair is so long." He started in awe, looking at her hair from the side. It was down to her ankles, it was crazy.

"Yeah, my dad said he liked it long..." She sheepishly said, looking away.

She was more shy than Dipper originally thought; however, she was cute. Long dirty blonde hair, one eye covered by her parting and her one eye has a yellow tint to them, her nose area was covered in freckles. Dipper found himself looking at her for a while, making himself blush and turn away.

"Your eyes are nice too." Dipper said nervously.

Boots gulped, her face turning bright red which surprised Dipper.

"You-you really think so...?" She looked up, putting her side fringe behind her ear. Dipper was taken aback, her other eye was another colour, it seemed pale, slightly brown.

"Your...Your other eye..." Dipper muttered making Boots blush more, covering it again.

"Y-Yeah...I usually get bullied for it...It's a glass eye." She gulped.

It wasn't the most attractive thing he's seen, but he didn't think of her any differently.

"It's so cool!" Dipper smiled, taking his hat off and showing his forehead. "I have something similar...This is why people call me Dipper, people usually make fun of me too."

Dipper saw that Boots started smiling, feeling reassured. "It looks cool." Boots said, smiling.

The both of them spoke for a while, bonding, they were both similar, very similar.

Dipper heard that Stan called everyone in the room, once everyone met there, he stated that him and Simon were going out for a drink and that Ryan was in charge, this made Dipper shiver.

Everyone said goodbye and the moment they were gone, Ryan spoke up.

"Aight everyone, there's the awesome movie on that I think everyone will enjoy, so how 'bout we all watch it." He said with a charming smile, winking at Mabel.

Mabel squealed and jumped on the sofa next to Boots. Dipper decided to sit next to Mabel, which only left Ryan. Ryan put the movie on the TV and turned around, smiling.

"Hey, Dips?" He asked. Dipper quirked his eyebrow at the weird nickname.

"What?" He asked, sounding annoyed. He felt Mabel elbow him angrily.

"Can you show me to the bathroom?" He smiled innocently; however Dipper knew that was just a mask.

"Yeah, it's upstairs on the right." He stated, trying his best to avoid being alone with him.

"Show me." He said with a more serious tone. Mabel was elbowing him once more, making him sigh. He got up and started walking, Ryan following him.

As they was walking up the stairs, Dipper turned his head slightly and stated, "Whatever you plan on doing...I won't let you." Dipper heard Ryan click his tongue, this made Dipper laugh to himself.

At the top of the stairs, Dipper opened the bathroom door and stepped back. "There you g-"

Dipper's eyes widened as he felt a hand cover his mouth and pull him aggressively. He was thrown on the floor, hitting his head on the ground, his head instantly aching. He heard the door close and the lock click into place.

"You're a fucking nuisance." Ryan raised his foot and placed it on Dipper's stomach, pressing down, this made Dipper cry out and flail. Ryan used his large hands to grip Dipper's small head and begin to crush it.

"If you didn't have a cute face and a cute sister I would've beat the absolute shit out of you." Ryan grunted and leaned closer. "Tell anyone about this and I'll rape your sister."

Dipper's eyes widened, large tears forming on his waterline and running down his face. Ryan crushed his lips against Dipper's, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

"Mnf..." Ryan groaned his eyes closed, meanwhile, Dipper's eyes were wide open, streaming with tears. Dipper used his teeth to bite Ryan's tongue, it worked. Ryan yelped and pulled away, forming his hand into a fist. Dipper saw the fist coming right at him, he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stop crying.

He didn't feel anything for a while, so he opened his eyes and saw Ryan, froze and gray.

...Bill.


End file.
